


Blame It On Me

by kusattame



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Disasters, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusattame/pseuds/kusattame
Summary: "Love is not something you choose, you catch it like a disease, you get trapped in it, like a disaster."





	Blame It On Me

Zoro woke up with a chill that morning. His belongings were discarded on the floor and half of his body was naked. If they had been in summer zone, like that of previous days, it would be zero problem but it was neither summer nor winter, yet cold enough to turn his body white. 

He sat up and inspected his surroundings, a smile crawling to his lips with the memories of the night before. After the dinner, they got into a drinking contest with the dumb cook and ended up in the crow’s nest when Nami yelled at them to get smashed at somewhere else other than kitchen because they tended to get physical with every passing drink. 

Don’t get him wrong though, physical as in his punch in Sanji’s gut or a well polished heel near his jaw. 

Apparently they had both blacked out at some point, considering the mess around them. His eyes searched a blond head and he was not surprised to find it by his feet. 

Only a small part of Sanji’s head was visible under the blanket roll he had made himself with Zoro’s blanket on the top. 

“Oi cook,” he called softly, nudging what had to be the blonde’s shoulder with his foot. Sanji wriggled slightly and turned. 

“Hate to break you the news but you are the cook of this ship.” Zoro counted to two before Sanji swiftly slided half out of his cocoon. 

He scrunched his face at bright light and yawned rather unceremoniously, “Shit.”

“Good morning to you too,” he half yelled. It took a second to Sanji to land a kick on his chest that forced all the air out. 

“Stop screaming,” Sanji said while trying to comb his hair, “Why are you naked?”

“No, the question is how could you manage to sleep in those,” he pointed out the suit. He decided not to comment on how Sanji used both his own and Zoro’s blanket to build himself a shelter for the night. 

Sanji ignored him and threw him his own blanket. “Here, warm up a bit until I prepare breakfast.”

The swordsman inhaled sharply and grabbed the man before he could leave his space, “Wait!” 

Sanji’s visible flinch made him apologize before yanking him closer by his now disaster tie. Zoro pressed his lips to blond’s, murmuring a quiet ‘morning’.

“Good morning,” Sanji smiled tiredly and pressed their lips together again briefly before adding  _ motherfucker _ . 

Zoro watched his back while retreating and wrapped his arms around himself. It was cold indeed. He took Sanji’s blanket which was still warm and draped it over his shoulders. He considered going back to sleep with the blond’s warmth all over him but the amount of cheesiness on the thought made him flinch and he opted to clean the mess they had done. Thinking he should start with letting some fresh air in, Zoro approached the window and it was then he noticed a very similar afro peeking outside. 

“Brook?”

“Good morning Zoro-san, I was just passing by,” the man said in a breath, tapping on the floor impatiently.

Zoro frowned at his strange behaviour. It couldn’t be because of what he might have been seen, it was public. Upon another sudden chill, Zoro decided to let him be with a shrug and made a move to get inside.

“You know we have lots of upcoming events,” Brook mused and lifted his leg to window to make his entrance. It did not even surprise Zoro anymore, everyone in the crew seemed to go insane at some point or it was the way they were. 

Brook was the strangest one of them all without a doubt. His madness was beyond imagination but a trauma lied underneath so neither of them minded. Believe it or not, the closest second was Robin. Zoro would not dare to piss her off. Jinbe followed them as number three on the craziest members list, climbing up the stairs with a brand new awkwardness everyday. Just thinking about them painted bitter smile on his lips because he was stuck with all these nutty people. Okay, Zoro had some minor confusions himself but at least he was not on the top.

Brook told him about the upcoming birthdays and anniversaries although they barely spent a year together. Zoro paid attention to all of them, he was alert due to the cold, really. He listened whatever the man had to say until the part where Brook started describing the mechanics of  _ Shamisen _ . It was also the part where his eyes started to roll backwards out of boredom. He was not the one to blame when his mind shifted to his favorite subject of recent times. 

It happened fairly frequent to be honest, considering the huge amount of time he had been having to himself due to lack of any adventure. His mind was on Sanji and Sanji only. The man was busier than ever, his workload doubled over when there were no land to throw themselves and spend at least a meal out. 

The thing between them was still fresh, they both hesitated to be the one to start skinship. The kiss back then took great amount of courage for example because they had to take every single step cautiously, for they were nakama first, then lovers. They had to be sure to not to make any mistake, otherwise the thing could destroy the crew. 

Out of instinct, he hugged Sanji’s blanket closer. It’s warmth mixed with his own, sweetly circling him. It smelled like cigarettes and yesterday’s dinner, along with faint smell of blonde’s expensive cologne and alcohol. For an outsider, it would be disturbing but knowing to whom it belonged, Zoro was quite content with it. 

However, the story was neither about the sweet romance between these two strawhats nor their domestic affair. It was indeed about the unfortunates it brought upon the crew. 

As a result, it was no way in hell his fault that he paid less mind to a tiny part of Brook’s endless talk where he reminded Zoro to tell Sanji to prepare Sakura tree shaped cake for Chopper. Sanji managed to save the day by making a giant cotton candy but it was the tell-tale sign of future incidents. 

Taking things slow with Zoro had been frustrating for Sanji too. Just not in their relationship, no, it was refreshing to hesitate. The hesitation put a strange kind of excitement to their every exchange that Sanji was definitely not complaining. 

The frustration, indeed, came with the lack of attention to their surroundings that resulted in not so pleasant situations like Sanji -out of all people- poisoning the crew with his desert which contained uncooked eggs. 

In his defence, he could only blame Zoro because he had insisted they cooked enough and Sanji should start paying attention to him instead. 

Zoro, in his defence, repeated his earlier words and insisted the eggs cooked enough, the problem was on their stomachs. 

Whether the eggs had cooked or not stayed as a mystery when another scandal broke out to gather the crew’s anger on them again. 

Many things happened, as Zoro told in his defence, many things that did not include him and Sanji, and the crow’s nest burned down to the ashes miraculously. 

Franky and Usopp, two of the three people on the crew to have permission to keep flammable objects claimed that they never brought anything of that kind to crow’s nest ever because the weather changed quickly and they were wise enough to keep their shafts away from the sun. 

Sanji, the remaining one of those three, settled down with a blank stare to the ground as if it was responsible for the fire and asked them how it could be possible for a tiny stub to cause such huge fire and asked them to use their heads for once but immediately wallowed in shame when he was told it had been Robin who thought that way.

Days passed, they spent a day without any meal because the couple forgot shopping. Brook’s piano broke down to pieces. Half of their shirts turned into the ugliest shade of grey. A monstrous dog-fish nearly splitted the Sunny in half, and the worst, Luffy had been exposed to some explicit themes that he could not gather his head around and decided to ask it to that marine Smoker of all people to embarrass every single person witnessing the scene. It helped them to escape but Nami and Usopp decided they would rather be dead than being in the same position again. 

Dropping some of Robin’s vintage books into the ocean was the last straw although it did not happen on purpose like every other incident. 

“In my defence Robin-chwan,” the blonde cried from the huge palm he had been inside for the last two hours but no one paid attention. “I was not even there, you can ask Luffy- I was feeding him!”

Luffy’s head hung down from wherever he was and his face shifted into the worst lying face they had ever seen, “I don’t remember anything~”

“Stop lying you dumbass!” Sanji bawled, causing the young captain to sweat nervously. 

“I will put my trust in Luffy’s words,” Robin deadpanned without looking up from the book she was reading. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my second attempt at getting rid of the writer's block that is slowly turning my brain into jelly. Sorry for my disastrous english, i'm not a native speaker. Finally, i want to admit it was me who caused the food poisoning with my *coughs* uncooked eggs. I've been kissing the bathroom floor for a day and i won't say anything in my defence.


End file.
